Eleven Roses
by elven-faerie.aerowin
Summary: The typical fights between Fuuko and Tokiya had just got worse. Jealousy. The never thought about it at first glance but it seems they just didn’t realize it.


Eleven Roses…

Summary: The typical fights between Fuuko and Tokiya had just got worse. Jealousy. The never thought about **it** at first glance but it seems they just didn't realize it.

Oneshot hopefully. AU

Standard disclaimer applied.

xXx

Fuuko waited for him for several hours already but he hadn't arrived; she was beginning to get irritated but she heard the doorbell ring. She opened the door and saw him finally there at her doorstep.

"Sorry…I had an important business to attend to. " He said with a blank expression shown on his face.

"What kind of business? A date with your other girl?" Fuuko asked crossly in a small voice.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't have another girl?!" he asked.

"Until you prove it to me Mi-chan…" Fuuko said.

"Fine then. Check my phone, you'll find no girl texting me about such quixotic things." Tokiya replied defiantly.

Fuuko snatched is phone from his grasp and scanned his inbox. She read the contents and said, "What's this? Hey let's eat tonight! This was sent today. What's the meaning of this?"

"It's just that I had dinner with someone." He said.

She then responded, "And forgot our date? Fine then Mi-chan…Get out of this house already! I don't want to see you!"

"You're overreacting Fuuko." He said and left.

'I can't believe you'd betray me like this…But then I was right after all. We weren't meant for each other…' Fuuko thought. Tears sprung from her emerald green orbs.

It was the first day of winter and it was also the first day when the snow will fall. The first time they went out. Such an awful timing.

_So what's the point in all of this?  
When you will never change  
the days have passed, the weather's changed  
should I be sorry? Could I be sorry?_

_I did it all, all for you  
Hoping you would see  
Your eyes are dull, your hands are clenched  
Are we ready? are we ready?_

But you, you think about yourself  
Only but youself  
But what about...

Un-lonely nights  
Romantic moments  
The love, the love  
What about them?  
Throw it all away

She locked herself in her room trying to forget such stuff about love and comfort. She thought she altered everything about his dark past but it turned out that he didn't change after all. It was miserable for her…she was recalling such memoirs which she never thought would come. It was so nostalgic and forlorn. She was alone…empty…walking in such misery.

xXx

Tokiya took one last glance at her house that fated night. He knew that she was sad and depressed. But what else can he do? Barge in and bark at her for not believing him? Definitely no. The snow started to fall from the clear blue sky. He stared at it as if it was cursed. He was blaming something else. He walked away…I guess he had no other plan on what to do.

xXx

_You know me well, you know it's wrong  
Then what does it feel?  
You hide behind those perfect smiles  
It won't fool me, cause you already did  
_

The following day, the streets were covered with white snow. Fuuko shoveled the big pile of snow blocking the view of her house. She stood up with poise and wiped her forehead as cold sweat trickled down her face. She then caught view of a man who stared at her too. She pulled a fake smile on her face. The man didn't bother to smile. He knew she was forging it. He just went on walking towards his destination. She sighed and a puff of air was released. Now she proved it…they won't be okay.

xXx

Days passed, yet they weren't mentioning each other's names. Their friends felt something was wrong. They had to talk about it.

"Hey Yanagi…we better talk." Recca said worriedly.

Yanagi's forehead creased to a frown, "About Fuuko and Tokiya?"

Recca nodded and replied, "Let's go to a more private place."

They went to the nearby café and talked it over. They never knew what the problem was but they felt something wrong. Such true friends they were.

Yanagi contacted Tokiya.

"What is it?" Tokiya said over the receiver.

"Are you free right now?" Yanagi asked.

"Yeah…Why?" He asked.

"Please come meet me. Bye." Yanagi replied and hung up.

Tokiya arrived after ten minutes. Seeing that Yanagi wasn't alone, he had to prop up to his known self.

"What did you do to Fuuko?" Recca asked.

"She misunderstood me…that's all." Tokiya replied. "In other words, we simply broke up."

"You have no plan to build up your relationship ever again?" Yanagi asked.

"I do but then I think she won't have the same attitude towards me of course." Tokiya said. "You consider love as something sweeter than normal but to me…it's more of sacrificing and understanding. It's genuine and can't be repeated over again."

"You really think like water…Deep and full of mysteries." Recca said out of the blue. "Anyway…Maybe we can help you in that problem of yours."

"Well…shall we begin?" Yanagi started the go signal.

xXx

Fuuko was taking a bath that time when the doorbell rung. She got her robe and went down the stairs. She opened the door and saw no one. A bouquet of roses was lying down the cold concrete floor. Se picked up the bouquet and saw a note pinned on the cloth wrapped around its stem. She closed the door and placed the flowers on top of the desk. She opened the note and read:

_Roses are very delicate_

_Yet it can prick you with the thorns it has_

_I bring you with ten roses_

_And the one who is reading this is the eleventh_

_I believe, you are something more_

_Than what I know_

The note was mysterious and it rings in her mind every second. She wondered why there are only ten red roses plus herself equals eleven. Did the flower shop miscount the flowers? She placed the roses in a white vase.

xXx

Dusk passed and the twinkling star transpired when the snow halted from falling. The doorbell once again rang that day and she saw a box of chocolates instead of flowers. Another note was glued. He picked it up and read the note:

_Chocolates are bitter and sweet_

_It is like the life we lead_

_Isn't love like that?_

_Whatever might happen, _

_I'll be there to guide you_

_Through your darkest fears_

_Meet me at the school rooftop_

_At seven sharp_

_And let me show you something_

Each message brought deep mysteries about such stuff. Who could be writing these stuffs? She's really puzzled. She slept throughout the night with such a mystified mindset.

xXx

Fuuko woke up forgetting everything until she saw the notes again. She did nothing but to wonder that day. Six o' clock struck and the time was getting faster and faster. She prepared everything she needed for the night and sighed hesitantly. She was finished fixing up before seven. She walked towards the school.

Red petals are scattered around the vicinity. She followed the track o the petals but it halted in one place. She saw another note and read:

_Rooftop-this is where we started in good relations. Come as soon as you read this. _

She ran eagerly towards the rooftop. The scenery was dark. Abruptly, the lights around the football area lit up. She was wondering what was occurring. All she saw in awe was a message for her.

"I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?" She read out loud. Violin music started to fill the open air. The soft gush of the wind passing her. The lights behind her lit up too. She saw a table covered in white cloth and a rose in the center of the table. She went nearer and nearer. Another puzzling note came her way.

"Smile for me my dear rose…you finally found the last rose that is looking for its owner." She read.

A silhouette appeared from the dark.

A voice spoke and said, "Do you forgive me?"

Fuuko was close to to tears…She recognized that voice. "Mi-chan…"

"Are you happy?" Tokiya asked.

"Of course not!!" she ran towards him. "You didn't have to go to all this trouble just to apologize!"

"So you are not happy?" Tokiya asked.

"I'm not. I'm the happiest!" Fuuko smiled as tears dropped down her ivory face.

"I'm glad that you are." Tokiya said.

xXx

The End.

Please don't forget to read and review…


End file.
